A conventional article of athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., imparting cushioning), the sole structure may provide fraction and control foot motions, such as pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running.
The sole structure of athletic footwear generally exhibits a layered configuration that includes a comfort-enhancing insole, a resilient midsole formed from a polymer foam material, and a ground-contacting outsole that provides both abrasion-resistance and fraction. The midsole is the primary sole structure element that imparts cushioning and controls foot motions. Suitable polymer foam materials for the midsole include ethylvinylacetate (EVA) or polyurethane (PU) that compress resiliently under an applied load to attenuate ground reaction forces. Conventional polymer foam materials are resiliently compressible, in part, due to the inclusion of a plurality of open or closed cells that define an inner volume substantially displaced by gas. The polymer foam materials of the midsole may also absorb energy when compressed during ambulatory activities.
Athletes in many sports, including, for example, football, soccer, and lacrosse, use cleated footwear. The sole structure of cleated footwear includes a plurality of cleats that extend from a lower surface of the sole and serve to engage the ground, thereby increasing traction for the user. Often times, the cleats are formed of one-piece construction with the sole. Alternatively, the cleats are removably secured to the sole, such as by a threaded member extending from the cleat that is received by a threaded member in the sole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleated article of footwear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.